Best Day?
by arsene
Summary: "INDONESIA! JAYA! YOGYAKARTA! YES!" Yel-yel yang dibuat Indonesia sukses membuat Jogja sakit kepala. / Birthday fic for Jogja


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Family

**Warning****s****:** OC, OOC, Typo(s)

"speak"

'mind'

_F__las__h__back_

* * *

7 Oktober 2010. Ulang tahun Kota Jogja. Harusnya ia berbahagia ditemani dengan semarak rakyatnya yang juga berbahagia. Tapi, kakaknya mengacaukan segalanya.

.

**Best Day?**

.

Hari ini tanggal 7 Oktober 2010. Hari dimana Kota Jogja sedang berulang tahun yang ke 254. Hari dimana ia dapat berbahagia dan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Namun bukannya sedang berbahagia, sang personifikasi kota Jogja ini sedang memijit pelipisnya yang kini berdenyut-denyut karena ia sedang kesal luar biasa.

Semua ini bermula pada pagi hari ini.

.

_Jogja membuka __kelopak __matanya perlahan. Kokok pagi ayam jantan __telah __membangunkannya. Yah, di kota besar seperti di Kota Jogja ini memang jarang ditemukan sebuah rumah yang masih memelihara ayam. __N__amun ia tinggal di pinggiran kota dan tak masalah baginya untuk memelihara beberapa ekor ayam, bukan?  
_

_Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah yang ia yakini tempat di mana jam dinding-nya berada. Tapi, tunggu! __I__a tak dapat melihatnya, semua benda yang ia lihat ter__lihat__ buram. __O__h, tentu saja ia belum memakai kacamatanya._

_Diraihnya kacamata yang ia letakkan di atas meja di samping kiri kasurnya yang besar lalu segera dipakainya dan ditengokkannya lagi kepalanya ke arah jam. Pukul lima pagi. __D__an ia hanya tertidur selama tiga jam. __D__an hal itu berarti, ia akan sakit kepala. Ia selalu sakit kepala jika ia tidur kurang dari lima jam__ dalam sehari__. Oh, siapa yang akan tidak sakit kepala. Pekerjaannya sebagai personifikasi kota pelajar itu tentu saja akan lebih banyak daripada pekerjaan para pekerja kantoran biasa. Ia tak dapat bersantai dan ia tak menginginkannya__,__ karena memang bukan itu kebiasaannya._

_Dan bukan kebisaannya pula untuk tidur selarut itu. Sekarang pukul lima, dan jika ia hanya tertidur selama kurang lebih tiga jam berarti semalam ia tidur sekitar pukul dua pagi. Oh, bagus sekali. Sekarang ia mengikuti kebiasaan kakaknya yang suka insomnia dan tertidur pagi-pagi dan bangun siang, dan hanya akan melewatkan sepanjang hari libur dengan bersantai-santai di atas kasur. Oh, untung saja ia kini tak tinggal lagi deng__a__n__ kakaknya__. Tinggal dengan kakaknya itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit kepala__, setiap hari._

_Dan sepertinya paragraf di atas melenceng dari topik semula._

_Sebenarnya ia baru tidur selarut itu karena semalam diadakan perayaan yang dilakukan rakyatnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kota Jogja yang berati juga ulang tahunnya. Namun ia tak menyukai apresiasi yang dilakukan rakyatnya. Bukan, bukan karena jelek atau apa. Tapi, karena hal itu membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Oh, dia amat mengharapkan untuk bisa tidur __seperti malam-malam biasanya__. Pukul sepuluh. Ia tak suka tidur kemalaman karena hal itu hanya akan membuat kerja__nya__ tak maksimal di keesokan harinya._

_Oh, Jogja. Kau begitu rajin._

_Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidur setelah mengusap pelan matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata, hanya mengusap pelan dan bukannya menggosok keras-keras seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya__ itu__. Ia sedikit rabun __jauh__ -atau jika dikatakan dengan lebih elit, minus- kau tahu?_

_Setelah benar-benar tersadar dari segala mimpi yang menderanya, mimpi buruk jika dikatakan lebih lanjut - ia mendapat nilai dua di pelajaran matematika- ia segera bangkit dari kasur _double bed_-nya dan mulai merapikan segala peralatan tidurnya. Lebih __jelasnya__ ia melipat selimut dan menata bantalnya di kepala tempat tidur dan merapikan seprainya. Ia memastikan segalanya telah benar-benar rapi sebelum ia pergi mandi._

_Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu almari untuk mengambil baju yang akan ia pakai hari ini ia mendengar suara bel yang berdering keras. Bel rumahnya. 'Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?' pikir pemuda itu kesal. Perempatan darah telah muncul di sudut dahi personifkasi kota pelajar itu. Pepatah mengatakan, _jangan pernah membuat Indonesia marah, karena kau akan disantet_ - atau kata lebih kerennya dikutuk- namun untuk Jogja berlaku pepatah, _jangan pernah membuat Jogja ngamuk karena kau tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan padamu_._

_Setelah membanting pintu almarinya hingga menutup dengan kekesalan yang luar biasa ia berjalan ke arah jendela yang menghadap ke halaman rumah. __S__etelah menarik __tirainya__ sedikit ia mengintip ke luar. Untung saja yang ditemukannya bukan merupakan teman-teman kakaknya yang entah berasal dari spesies mana, melainkan sesosok pemuda yang terkesan imut, berkulit kuning langsat, berambut hitam yang sangat berantakan dan bermata hitam kecoklatan. Agak mirip dengannya sebenarnya, tapi ia sendiri tak mau jika seseorang berkata bahwa mereka mirip. Orang itu ialah __sese__orang yang ada dalam __posisi pertama dalam __daftar orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. Kakaknya, _Indonesia_._

_Entah kenapa ia bisa mengetahui bahwa sesosok manusia yang berdiri di depan pintunya itu __ia__lah Indonesia. Padahal pencahayaan di depan rumah Jogja masih terkesan minim. Hanya sebuah lampu teras, sebuah lampu halaman -jangan lupakan, bahwa halaman rumah Jogja lumayan luas dengan banyak pohon yang tertanam di sana- dan sebuah lampu jalan yang berdiri dengan manis tepat di depan rumah__nya._

_Oh Jogja, penglihatanmu sungguh jeli._

_Ia tak merasa perlu untuk mengganti bajunya -ia masih memakai piyama- hanya untuk menemui kakaknya di depan. Maka, ia berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar -ia tahu membuat kakaknya menunggu hanya akan memperbesar masalah- dan menyambar kunci pintu depan di atas almari kecil di samping pintu._

_Indonesia yang rupanya kesal karena sang pemilik pintu tak juga kunjung membuka pintunya mulai meme__n__cet bel lagi. Kali ini dengan ganas, berkali-kali dan membuat sakit kepala Jogja semakin menjadi-jadi. "Sebentar! Aku sedang membuka pintu!" teriaknya keras. Berlawanan dengan kepribadiannya yang kalem._

_Terdengar suara gerendel pintu dibuka dan Jogja menyiapkan mentalnya untuk segala kegilaan yang akan muncul hari ini. Ia memundurkan badannya saat membuka pintu dan sesosok manusia yang sedang menunggu dengan tak sabar di depan pintu langsung masuk dan menerjang lalu memeluknya erat, membuatnya suli__t__ bernapas. Dan yang paling buruk adalah saat Indonesia berteriak di telinganya, "JOGJA! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"_

.

"Ayolah Jogja~ Aku lapar~," terdengar suara rengekan dari sebuah rumah bergaya Jawa di pinggiran Kota Yogyakarta. Suaranya memelas dan ia sudah memasang ekspresi seorang anak anjing yang terbuang dan menunggu seseorang untuk menjadi pemiliknya. Jogja berani bertaruh, bahwa Netherlands atau teman-teman kakaknya yang lain pasti akan berani membayar berapa pun untuk melihat ekspresi Indonesia saat ini. Ah, sebaiknya ia mengambil kameranya dan memotret ekspresi sang kakak sekarang. Namun, hal tersebut tidak mungkin, karena saat ini Indonesia sedang gelendotan di kakinya, tak memungkinkannya untuk berlari dan mengambil kameranya yang tersimpan di laci meja kamarnya. Padahal kalau dijual pasti mahal.

Oh, Jogja. Sejak kapan kau jadi mata duitan?

"Lalu, kau mau apa, Kak?" tanya Jogja dengan suara yang terkesan kalem walaupun kepalanya semakin berdenyut-denyut karena mendengar suara merdu kakaknya itu.

Indonesia semakin menggebu-gebu dalam melancarkan aksinya. Kembali dipasangnya ekspresi muka tadi. "Aku mau makan~"

"Tidak!" jawab Jogja tegas, "Karena baru satu jam lalu kau makan siang," lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku sekarang lapar lagi~"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" Dan dengan itu Jogja menyeret kakinya yang masih digelendoti kakaknya ke ruang tengah. Tak dipedulikannya kakaknya yang terseret dengan tak elit di lantai. 'Ahahaha, tak apa. Sekalian ngepel," pikirnya senang.

Dengan susah payah ia sampai ke ruang tengah dan mulai menyalakan tvnya. Dibiarkannya Indonesia yang masih memeluk kakinya itu duduk di lantai. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan tenang. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah memindah-mindahkan _channel_ yang ada. Dan tak lama kemudian jarinya berhenti memencet remote setelah menemukan acara berita. Bukan sesuatu yang ingin ditontonnya sekarang, namun acara ini ialah acara paling bagus yang bisa ditemukannya sekarang.

Berita tersebut tengah menayangkan peringatan yang dilakukan masyarakat Kota Yogyakarta untuk memperingati ulang tahunnya tersebut. Para pelajar pergi ke sekolah dengan memakai baju adat. Diutamakan baju adat yang digunakan ialah baju adat Yogyakarta, namun ada juga yang memakai baju adat yang telah dimodifikasi. Tak masalah sebenarnya. Ia tak begitu peduli.

Ia sedikit heran saat melihat sesi upacara. Para peserta upacara sibuk bergerak-gerak gelisah karena merasa tak tahan dengan cuaca yang luar biasa panas itu. Para peserta sibuk berpindah barisan sedikit demi sedikit hanya untuk mencari tempat yang lumayan sejuk dan untuk berteduh tentu saja. Tak aneh, karena tak akan ada yang mau melaksanakan upacara di cuaca yang sepanas ini. Memang di langit banyak awan tapi hal itu justru membuat suhu semakin panas.

Dan dahinya semakin mengernyit saat mendengar yel-yel yang diteriakkan oleh masyarakatnya:

**INDONESIA! JAYA!**

**YOGYAKARTA! YES!**

'Apaan itu? Norak!' pikirnya. Tunggu! Ia lumayan pusing hari ini jadi proses berpikirnya tidak secepat biasanya. 'Yel-yel yang diteriakkan rakyatku itu yel-yelku? Tapi, aku tak pernah merasa membuatnya,' batinnya bingung. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat di mana kakaknya sedang nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah ke arah tv. Rasa lapar yang tadi baru saja dirasakan kakaknya sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak terasa lagi. Bahkan, sekarang ia sudah berusaha untuk menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi Jogja dengan sudut matanya. Namun, tak lama kemudian ekspresi senang itu pasti akan berubah menjadi ekspresi horror.

"Tak ada makan tambahan dan makan malam untukmu, Kak."

**-Fin-**

**-Omake-**

Keesokan harinya

Indonesia sedang menyantap gudeg yang disediakan Jogja dengan lahap. Wajar saja, ia sedari kemarin siang tidak makan karena Jogja marah padanya dan tak mau menyediakan makanan untuknya. Dan sekarang ia sedang memakan sarapannya dengan hati riang yang luar biasa. Tapi, hal itu tak akan bertahan lama karena Jogja akan memecah keheningan diantara mereka dan membuatnya menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kak, aku ingin bertanya satu hal," ucap Jogja kesal. Aura kalem dan tenang yang biasa terpancar dari tubuhnya telah menghilang, berganti dengan aura yang siap membunuh siapapun. "Kau 'kan yang membuat yel-yel itu?"

Indonesia nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah dan menjawab, "Tentu saja. Kakakmu yang hebat inilah yang membuatnya. Kau harus mengakui bahwa yel-yel yang kubuat itu benar-benar bagus!"

"Tidak! Itu Norak! Jangan pernah membuat hal seperti itu lagi untukku atau aku tak akan memberimu makanan lagi!"

Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Indonesia terdiam dan berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak akan membuat Jogja marah.

* * *

Ah, diakhiri dengan sangat tidak elit. Memang saya bilang saya akan hiatus dulu sampai akhir Oktober, tapi saya gatel untuk bikin fic ini. Terima kasih untuk LadyElizabeth-Kirkland yang udah nyeletuk dan membuat saya punya ide untuk bikin fic ini.

Nah, sekarang saya harus ngeringkes PKn lagi, tapi sebelum itu,

Adakah yang berkenang mereview?


End file.
